phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Rollercoaster: The Musical!
Using a combination of music, song and dance, Phineas and Ferb build a rollercoaster in their backyard, Candace tries to bust them by getting their mom to return from the grocery store early, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to pull the Eastern Seaboard to the west using tinfoil and a giant magnet. Read the full summary... "Hey Ferb" Phineas snapping his hat on.JPG Phineas Spins his Batton.png|Phineas swirling his baton at the beginning of Hey Ferb! Hey Ferb - CATS.jpg|''Cats'' parody Phineas and Ferb Rollercoaster Musical Cats Hey Ferb.jpg Phineas and Ferb Rollercoaster Musical Phantom Hey Ferb.jpg|Phineas and Ferb parodies The Phantom of the Opera. Phineas lassos Ferb in.JPG|Parody of Oklahoma! Singin' in the Rain Hey_Ferb.png|Parodies Singin' in the Rain Fiddler on the roof Phineas and Ferb.JPG|Hey Ferb! parodies Fiddler on the Roof. HeyFerb1.jpg|Hey Ferb! parodies West Side Story HeyFerb2.jpg|Spoof of The Music Man Hey Ferb Les Miserables.PNG|Hey Ferb parodies Les Miserables. iPod 276.PNG|Parodies The King and I iPod 230.PNG|''Chicago'' spoof HeyFerb3.jpg|''Cabaret'' style finale. "You're Going Down" Giant Baby Head in Rollercoaster The Musical.jpg See what (RTM).jpg You're going down! (RTM).jpg Candace with her 60s friends.jpg Candace by the rollercoaster.jpg|You're going down when I get mom to see... Phineas and Ferb watch Candace sing.jpg|This ridiculous monstrosity... Candace signs Stop.jpg|You'll never get away with this again.... Candace, Stacy and Jenny singing.jpg|You're G-O-I-N-G D-O-W-N! Candace Singing You're Going Down.PNG|Spread the news from coast to coast Candace Singing You're Going Down-2.jpg|You're going down, your operation exposed Spadniecie-w-dół!.jpg|I could say more, but I don't wanna boast Candace Singing You're Going Down-3.jpg|Get used to butter, cause you both are toast! Youregoingdown1.jpg|If a certain condition rises... P&F Rollercoaster The Musical Picture 20.png Candace as a Superhero.PNG|I'm the one to avert the crisis Youregoingdown2.jpg|You forgot that I'm the one in charge (conditionally) Candace-you''re gong down montage.jpg Candace-you''re gong down montage-2.jpg Candace-you''re gong down montage-3.JPG Candace-you''re gong down montage-4.JPG Candace-you''re gong down montage-5.JPG Candace-you''re gong down montage-6.JPG Candace-you''re gong down montage-7.JPG Ending you're going down.JPG|"you're going down!" "What'cha Doin'?" Rollercoaster The Musical JPG 6.jpg|"I'm just a curious girl 'cross the way." I'm just a curious girl.jpg isabella sweet.JPG i come over.JPG|"Everyday I come over" here's what i say.JPG|"And here's what I say" Rollercoaster The Musical JPG 7.jpg Isabella signing Whatcha Doin'-1.png What's the day's activity?.jpg Isabella.PNG Whatcha Doin' Song 1.PNG|Isabella singing "What'cha Doin'?". By any chance, could it include me?.jpg Rollercoaster The Musical JPG 9.jpg Isabella singing What'cha Doin'?.jpg I don't mean to disturb.jpg NotReallyDirectedAtFerb.jpg|"It's not really directed at Ferb." When I say-ay-ay-ay.jpg Rollercoaster The Musical JPG 11.jpg Whatcha Doin' Song 3.PNG|"Don't you know, Phineas. You have no idea." Rollercoaster The Musical JPG 12.jpg Thinking About Phineas.jpg|"Everyday I'm just dyin' to see ya...." Whatcha Doin' Song 5.PNG|"And say... Whatcha Doin." Rollercoaster The Musical JPG 14.jpg Isabella signing Whatcha Doin'-2.png Whatcha Doin' Song 6.PNG|Isabella and the Fireside Girls singing "What'cha Doin'?". Whatcha doin song.jpg FiresidesSinging.jpg Phineas greets Isabella.JPG Isabella greeting Phineas in RTM.jpg|"Whatcha doin'?" Building a rollercoaster.jpg Isabella sees the rollercoaster.JPG Waving to Ferb.JPG Hey Ferb.png Isabella talks about Ferb.JPG earlier he had two lines.JPG wow, chatty.JPG First Where's Perry.jpg "Monogram Box Song" My Whole World is the Screen-Lights off.jpg "Mom Look" Candace and Linda discuss the rollercoaster.jpg Candace starts a song.JPG|Mom, look... candace wants mom to look.JPG|Don't roll your eyes at me come over and see.JPG|Mom, look...just come over and see MomLook.jpg|Mom look....They built it in the backyard.. it shouldn't be hard.JPG|Mom, look...they built it in the backyard MomLookWinterinJune.jpg|Once, they made it winter in June.... MomLookRocket.jpg|Built a rocket to the moon... MomLookSoMuchPain.jpg|Mom they caused me so much pain..... MomLookTheyEvenGaveMePerry'sBrain.jpg|Once they even gave me Perry's brain..... for crying out loud.JPG|Oh, for crying out loud! MomLook.png|They built a submarine, a time machine... a haunted house.PNG|A haunted house that made me scream... drove cattle.PNG|Drove cattle through the mall... Mom, Look - Built a giant bowling ball.jpg|Built a giant bowling ball.... 50 feet.PNG|Blew me up to fifty feet... dragged chariot.PNG|A chariot dragged me down the street... La la la la la la la la.JPG|La la la la la la la la Fashion Craze.PNG|Made their stupid clothes a fashion craze... CandaceShoelace.jpg|Shoelace tips a household phrase.... circus tent.JPG|Shot me through a circus tent... Ask Where Perry Went.PNG|Always asked where Perry went... lava flow.JPG|A lava flow destroyed my face... roller dereby race.JPG|A giant roller derby race... candace with conk.JPG|Thawed a caveman out of ice... built a rollercoaster twice.JPG|Built a roller coaster twice! And you're not crazy because... (RTM).JPG Candace looks at the wall (RTM).JPG Candace screams at the wall (RTM).JPG Yell at some cheese (RTM).JPG "Aren't You a Little Young?" Cntzm1.jpg Aren't you a little young to build a rollercoaster song.jpg Cntzm2.jpg Cntzm3.jpg Cntzm4.PNG Cntzm5.jpg Picture1.png|Ferb's Lunch Break Phineas Wearing a Hard Hat and Smiling (2).jpg|'Engineer: "It's good to see a younger guy like you!"' "Back in Gimmelshtump" I know you're probably expecting.jpg|"I know you're probably expecting…" Some tragic backstory to explain.jpg|"…some tragic backstory to explain…" Why I want to reverse the rotation of the Earth.jpg|"…why I want to reverse the rotation of the Earth." But I'm not gonna go there.jpg|"But I'm not gonna go there…" Ya know, I...well.jpg|"Ya know, I...well,…" I'll tell ya.jpg|"I'll tell ya!" Doofenshmirtz ripping his clothes off.jpg DoofandLights.png Doofenshmirtz with Confetti.JPG I always had to keep it real!.jpg Cause when you grow up in Gimmelshtump.jpg Your childhood is less than ideal!.jpg I don't dwell on how.jpg I crawled my way out of the gutter!.jpg No, I don't!.jpg When people ask me what I mean.jpg DoofHeavyMetal.jpg|People ask me what I feel... Frightened Perry.jpg|Perry is frightended beyond all reason But I'm no longer a hater.jpg Cause I got an Inator.jpg And an over-complicated.jpg Scheme.jpg I get a couple of checks.jpg Every month from my ex.jpg So I can finance my.jpg Coming regime!.jpg And though my past was a wreck.jpg I won't let it affect.jpg My aspirations to cause.jpg Mass hysteria.jpg DoofenshmirtzSingsBackinGimmelshtump.jpg|Because I'm sure as can be that it's my destiny... Doof singing.jpg|...to become the ruler of the Tri-State Area!!! To be the ruler of the Tri-State.jpg Area!.jpg Dancers surrounding Doofenshmirtz in a circle.jpg RtM - Yeah!.jpg So, uh, are we done?.jpg One second, just wait 'til it goes to black.jpg "Rollercoaster" (song) Rollercoaster93.jpg Rollercoaster94.jpg The crowd amazed.jpg Rollercoaster100.jpg Rollercoaster101.jpg Rollercoaster102.jpg Rollercoaster103.jpg CoolestCoasterEver2.png Safety briefing in RTM.jpg Are you sure this is safe.jpg|"Phineas, are you sure this is safe?" Phineas 2.PNG|It's like a leisurely drive around downtown... Ride entering the 3-mile drop.jpg Three-mile drop.jpg|But it starts with a three-mile drop straight down... Back of rollercoaster during 3-mile drop.jpg Side of rollercoaster during 3-mile drop.jpg Side of rollercoaster during 3-mile drop - close up.jpg Riding the rollercoaster.png|Now keep your head and hands and feet inside the ride.... Baljeet screaming - rollercoaster.JPG Full view of 3-mile drop.jpg Not a general rule.jpg|Not a written rule, but it's strongly implied... everyone on the rollercoaster.jpg End of 3-mile drop (passenger POV).jpg End of 3-mile drop.jpg Permenencer santados por favor.jpg|"Permenencer santados, por favor." Isabella and Ginger screaming.jpg Scream if you want more.JPG|Scream if you want more! Interstate corkstrew.jpg|Corkscrewin 'round the interstate The snake zone opens.jpg|With peanut butter and rubber snakes Look out, bud.jpg|Clear the way, move over, look out, Bud! Phineas Ferb horns rollercoaster musical.png Roller coaster in mud.jpg|Here comes the mud! File:Aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah.jpg Coaster hills on driveway.jpg Pretzel portion of coaster.jpg Coaster turns downtown.jpg Coaster loops.jpg Coaster track lines.jpg P&F playing trumpets.jpg Coaster speeds at the screen.jpg P&F playing trumpets on ride.jpg Upside down rollercoaster.jpg|Rightside up and upside down Upside down in the tunnel.jpg|Don't ask me to talk, can't tell a verb from a noun Coaster spinning around building.jpg Around the building.jpg|And I'm screaming like a baby who's afraid of a clown Buford singing.jpg|I'm glad I'm wearing trousers that are already brown! Coaster entering big loop.jpg In the loop.jpg|It'll twist your melon, it'll turn your gut Phineas sings rollercoaster.jpg|Man, is this ride sweet or what? P&F singing on rollercoaster (behind view).jpg Isabella and Ginger about to scream.jpg|We go... Conducting the screams.jpg|Ahh, Ahh, Ahh! Ferb 'we go...'.jpg|We go... Phineas and the passengers.jpg|AHH, AHH, AHH! Ferb 'we go...' 2.jpg|We go... Phineas reaches one hand out.jpg|''AHH,' Phineas reaches both hands out.jpg|'AHHHH,' Phineas and Ferb singing rollarcoaster.jpg|AHHHHH!'' Rollercoaster!! I got the poster.jpg|"I got the poster!" More corkscrews.jpg Coaster twists in the mountains.jpg rollercoaster psychadelia.JPG Rollercoaster - Phineas on guitar 1.jpg Phineas and Ferb rollercoaster song.png Rollercoaster - Phineas on guitar 2.jpg Coaster flips in RTM.jpg I'm sure this is new (RTM).jpg Wikkki.PNG Mr Slushy Burger Danville Woods (RTM).PNG Seeing Meap.PNG Rollercoaster178.jpg Re-entry in RTM.JPG Rollercoaster180.jpg Good to see Meap.JPG|"It was good to see Meap" File:Are you happy now, Candace.jpg|"Are you happy now, Candace?" File:Moment of triumph.jpg|Candace's moment of triumph. File:Presenting the evidence.jpg|Candace proudly shows her mom the evidence. The boys are there.JPG|Wait a minute... Help me with the groceries.JPG|The boys are there! Rollercoaster184.jpg File:But but but but but.jpg Rollercoaster185.jpg "Carpe Diem" End of the ride (RTM).JPG iPod 239.PNG We don't want to sound didactic.jpg Rollercoaster the Musical.jpg CD-MomDadMonogramCarl.jpg CD- Teens and Seniors.jpg Carpe Diem!.jpg Kevin and Regurginator.jpg CD- Dookleberybats.jpg PaF - Baby Carpe Diem.jpg PaF with a young Love Handel.JPG Wanda's Division.jpg Doof Love.jpg Doofenshmirtz family.jpg MeapMitchyMimo.jpg CharleneSamRoger.jpg CharleneSam.jpg RogerCarpeDiem.jpg Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category: Episode galleries